


Reputation is Everything

by tarradiddle



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, I ship them but this could be friendship instead, Short, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles prompt #21 - Snow)</p>
<p>Diana comes to visit Bruce after an injury, to discover that sometimes truth is stranger than fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation is Everything

Diana touched down on the lawn in front of Wayne Manor; her boots crunched the frozen grass as she walked toward the door. As she approached, it opened.  
  
Dick stepped aside to let her in, shrugging into a jacket as he did. "Hi, Diana. Go on if you want, but he's in a mood."  
  
She smiled, saying, "Somehow I'm not surprised."  
  
He just shook his head and headed out toward the surface level garage.  
  
She closed the door behind her and started toward the entrance to the Cave. As she approached the room, though, Alfred appeared around the corner and she raised a hand in greeting. He smiled at her and beckoned with a tilt of the head. She raised her eyebrows mildly in surprise, but followed him toward the rear of the house.  
  
Bruce's rumbling voice became audible as she came around the corner. "I know you ha-...Fine, I'll get you the security codes for that raid. ... Don't make me repeat myself. ... ... Just be here this weekend, _with_ Canary. Batman out."  
  
Diana tapped on the half-open door and stepped into the room. Bruce glanced up once and went back to his work. He was surrounded by remote terminals, notepads, tablets and half-finished gadgets, strewn across the couch and an array of small tables and stands. It didn't quite obscure her view of the bulky cast on his left leg.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"You're not going to ask what happened?"  
  
She shrugged. He tapped at one screen for a minute, then moved the detritus off of the cushion next to him without looking up. Diana walked smoothly over and sat down. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Arranging some help for the next few weeks."  
  
She didn't comment, just leaned gently into his side.  
  
"Dick should meet more of the League anyway,” Bruce muttered, “get over some of that lingering hero-worship."  
  
She hummed noncommittally and glanced over his notes. "I think he and Wally would get on well."  
  
He made a grumpy sound she interpreted as ' _god forbid_.'  
  
Bruce checked some data and made another note. "Fine," he said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I'm embarrassed. Happy?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Word around the Watchtower is that you were injured infiltrating some kind of crime summit in Aspen."  
  
He glared up at her briefly. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
She waited.  
  
"The intel was good, an Intergang rep was there, along with people from most of the big families, we got good information.” He paused. “ _Dick_ got good information. I got hurt beforehand."  
  
Her eyes widened in sudden speculation.  
  
He grimaced. "Yes, Bruce Wayne finally _actually_ hurt himself skiing."  
  
“That was true?” Diana gasped. “And everyone thinks...” she broke off, laughing.  
  
“I don’t know whether to be relieved or irritated that people think I’d feed the League ridiculous cover stories.”  
  
“Well, you’re very fearsome. No one thinks of you as subject to things like ice and gravity.”  
  
Bruce snorted. “Fine. Which idiots are available week after next?”


End file.
